Don't Go Away
by i lived like it hurt
Summary: Her name was kestrel, she had a pretty average life, until she moves into a new house with her twin sister valentine. How could she have ever expected this? This horrible fate, life decided for her. She was only 16. She had a future, the murder house stole that from her. OC X Violet OC X Tate
1. Chapter 1- Moving Day

Chapter 1- Moving day

 **Hi, this is a story me and my friend wrote, this is in fact a fanfic that has been posted before but this one is edited to the core. If you want to read the original fanfic it is on natnao13's account. She is the other writer.**

disclaimer: we don't own American Horror Story. obviously. Season one would have ended differently if we did. It would probably end up being just like this. Isn't that the reason why people write fanfic? Because they can't put this in the actual story? So what's the point in the disclaimer? Anyway, here's the story.

Kestrel's POV

I look around as I walk into our new house, as soon as I walk in I smell an awful smell of rot mixed with cleaning supplies, Me and My twin sister, Valentine go our separate ways to explore the house more.

I walk into the bathroom and take a glance in the mirror. I look over my hair. Black with rainbow highlights. Turning away from the mirror I catch a glimpse of my eyes. A bright, neon, green. Smirking I make my way down the hallway and walk into a room.

Walking around the room I nod to myself.

"This room's mine, Val!" I yell and start to mentally plan the look of the room.

Valentine's POV

From the outside this house looks ancient. I think back to yesterday, the lady had said something about how some of the last people who lived here, died here. She had also mentioned that the previous owners had ran out of the house screaming about monsters. The second she said that I knew this was where I wanted to live. Though it didn't matter if I liked the house or not. As soon as I walk into the house I think I smell something rotten but I think it's just the knowledge of someone dying here that makes me smell things that aren't actually there.

I separate away from my twin and venture into the kitchen. It is nice, I'm glad that this is where we get to live, the place is big like a Manson and pretty like one too, it's smells like cleaning supplies, so the house was freshly cleaned, then I move on, wandering until I find what previously must have been the master bedroom. I liked the room but it's just not my style. I continue wandering around until I somehow manage to find the attic. The room obviously hasn't been cleaned in years as I can feel the dust in my lungs and I drag my fingers along the floors and obvious lines follow my fingers, the room is empty except for a terrifically old looking mirror, and the room has nothing on the walls except a large vent on one side of the room, it was the perfect size for crawling in.

I couldn't help myself as I pulled the panel off and crawled in. There were more cobwebs than I can count. I should probably be worried that the walls would collapse under me but my need for adventure was greater. I continued crawling until I found a drop, the vent went straight down and the dark abyss seems endless, so I turn around and crawl back into the attic.

I suddenly find myself standing on the other side of the room, directly in front of the mirror. I don't remember walking over here. I lifted my hand to the mirror and wiped away some of the dust. I brush the cobwebs out of my ginger hair. It's always felt weird to look in mirrors. Me and my twin sister, Kestrel, are identical except for our hair and eye colors. Kestrel's hair is black with rainbow highlights, my hair is red, I'm a natural born ginger. Now her hair is dyed but the resemblance is still there. The only thing different on us that is different is our eyes. Kestrel's is neon green like a cat's. Mine are gray and boring, I've always envied her attention seeking eyes. Looking in a mirror always bothered me because it looked just like my sister.

I shift uncomfortably on one foot, then straighten out my white t-shirt and my blue skinny jeans, then I see it, him. A man sits crouched in the corner of my room, I loudly gasp in fear, and spin around as fast as I can but find that I'm standing alone in my room... I shake my head and turn back to the mirror... But the man isn't there, hmm so there really are ghosts in this house, I look back at where he was standing and decide that the attic shall be my room. Achievement unlocked.

I take my bed frame out of a box and put it back together in the attic, stepping into kestrels new room to let her know what room I've chosen, also about the guy in my room, she laughs and calls me foolish, as I go and get the rest of my shit, I hate unpacking. I hate moving. I hate that I had to leave everything I loved behind because something I couldn't even control. Today is going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2- Visiting?

Chapter Two

Kestrel's POV

After getting all my stuff in my room  
and organized I step back to look at  
my handiwork. I have my computer by the window and my TV in front of my bed. Valentine has the Xbox since I'm more of a computer gamer. Posters cover my walls except for one spot, which I'm saving for when I'm done with Roslyn, my character design. Small glass blown figurines stand on shelves, most of which are varying colors and sizes of horses and pegasi. There are a few cat and dogs in the mix as well as wild animals.

In the center of the shelf is Roslyn. A pegasus. She's reared up on her hind legs with its wings spread. She is easily one of the most precious things in my life.

Since I worked extremely hard for her, I clean her once a month. It's the only thing I really care about, other than my sister. Even when my room's dirty there's always at least a two foot area of space between the mess and the bookshelf.

Valentine says that she heard that ghosts are in this house. I just hope they respect the beauty of my fragile collection, and stay away from it. I chuckle at that thought, ghosts aren't real.

Leaving my room I walk down the stairs to take a better look at the rest of the house. Looking down a hallway, I watch a door open slowly. Walking over to it I look through the doorway. Stairs lead to a dark room which I'm assuming is the basement. Something moves in the dark and I swiftly shut the door. Never going down there.

I go into the kitchen and fill a pot with water. Setting the pot on the stove I stare at the dials to turn it on. God damn... how many knobs do people need? Figuring out which one to use, I turn it on and leave to burn time while the water's heating up.

As I walk through the house some more, I get a twisting feeling in my gut. I always get this feeling when I think someone's messing with Roslyn.

I rush up the stairs and down the hall, bursting into my room. There's a girl, probably around my age, running her hand over Roslyn like she owned her or something. The nerve of some people.

"Hands off!" I bark, walking over to the girl. She jerks her hand away from the glass figure and turns to face me. I glare at her and pick up a folded blanket I have and open it up, making a nest type shape out of it at the foot of my bed.

Brushing past the girl roughly I pick up Roslyn and lay her gently on the blanket. Grabbing a pair of gloves and a microsoft rag I begin wiping the pegasas.

"Who are you?" I ask, not taking my eyes from my precious.  
"Violet," she answers, coming to stand next to me and watches me clean, "Who are you?"

Valentine's POV

After awhile I have everything set up, my Xbox and PS2 included. My laptop sits on my bed, basically I'm really obsessed with video games.

After awhile of organizing my room, I leave in search for adventure. I sadly don't find it. What I do find is a boiling, spilling pot of water. Left completely alone. I turn the burner off and leave the pot there. I walk to my sister's room. I don't knock, I just walk in.

"You left the water..." I stop, realising I'm the third person in the room. "Hi...?" The word jumbled and ended up a question. Suddenly remembering why I came into the room, "Bruh not cool. You should tell me when people are here. I could have been naked or something!" My words are laced with sarcasm, I would never walk around naked. "You left the water boiling in the kitchen, Not my mess not my problem." I say, regaining seriousness.

I flash a smile toward Kes's new friend, then I bring my fingers to my face and point them at my eyes then point at Kes. I smirked and say,"I'm watching you," then I leave the room. I can't keep myself from laughing. Now my search for adventure starts again.

Wandering through the house was only slightly boring. I suddenly realise how big the house is, every ceiling floats high above my head and every corner I turn I seem to find a new area to explore. The house carries a foul smell to it, like rotting tomatoes. I'm trying to remember every little detail of it, every creaky floorboard, every loose door handle, and every empty room. The rooms bring me to my second conclusion about this house, it's creepy as fuck. Other than the obvious creepy delusions of the ghost man behind me in the mirror, it has a certain quality to it... Abandonment. Like if I were to call out for kestrel she wouldn't answer back, so much of it makes me feel alone. It's my worst fear. Losing everyone I care about. Loneliness.

I walk back to my small attic bedroom and lie down on my bed, drifting off into sleep just as a knock on the door beckons to me. Shift out of my comfortable position, knowing that once I come back I won't be able to get comfortable again.

I stubble half aware in the haziness of sleep, down the ladder and the stairs to the front door. When I open the door I hiss, the brightness of the sunlight burns my eyes and I'm reminded that it is still daytime, if mom were here she'd tell me off for taking a nap. I recoil back into the house a little until I remember why I opened the door, and adjust my eyes to the light.

A small boy stands in front of me, his hair is blond... From the looks of him I'd have to say he's about 9 or so. "Hi?" I say looking around for his mom or dad. I find no one, so I ask where they are but he says nothing, just stares up at me with a smile on his face, despite the smile on his face he doesn't look happy. He looks cruel. "Uhhhhh, what's your name?" I ask him.

I guess I should have been more polite but something about this kid just gets under my skin. Actually, all kids get under my skin. I find all children creepy, I don't know why, they just bother me. He just looks back at me, his grin gets bigger and then he turns around and walks back down the street, turning into the house nearest ours.

I shrug it off and go to shut the door when a hand grabs a hold of the door. I push it back open and stare at the tall guy in front of me, he has blonde hair and dark eyes that burn into me with a furious curiosity. "Hi I'm Tate."

"Hi Tate, uh I'm sorry I didn't see you there" as I pull the door back open. He stares at me a second and I realize he wants to know my name. "Valentine." I tell him.

"I like that name, are your parents home, valentine?" He asks.

"yes" I lie, I'm not going to tell some freaky guy I just met that two teenage girls are here alone, or that we're the only ones living here. I'm not that stupid.

"May I come in?"

"Sorry but we're kinda busy unpacking right now... Maybe you could come back later... Unless you like too help...?"

"If you don't mind me helping, then I'd like to help."

I move out of the way to let him in, and he smiles, it's breathtaking. He has dimples. Oh my fucking shit he has dimples. Ignore it. I tell myself. And lead the way to my new band room, where a bunch of boxes sit unopened.

"Uh... So... This is going to be my... Well you'll understand when you open the boxes, so will you just start unpacking things?" I say as i reach over to the box that holds my microphones...

Then I realize how strange that must have sounded and blush... I say nothing and pull the microphones out of the box and set them up in a standing position.

He laughs as he finds my cello in a larger box, I can't help but feel self conscious about my nerdiness but I feel the need to hit him for making me feel this way. I kick the cardboard box he found it in instead. We, as a band are to lazy to go and get cases for our instruments so we just use cardboard boxes. If the boxes aren't big enough we tear them apart and duct tape them together.

He laughs as he pulls the cello to its upright position and digs the bow out of the box full of styrofoam peanuts. He drags it across the cords like one caresses a lovers face, but the sound that comes out is more like he strangled a cat, now it's my turn to laugh. I grab the cello and the bow from him and pull up a chair. I plop down into sitting position and let the music take me away, feeling the vibrations in my fingertips. When I look back up I realize my total dorkiness and cringe, struggling to not shove my cello back into the box and walk out of the house and never talk to him again, I settle for not looking him in the eye. He must think I'm a total retard.

I can't take the suspense any more and look up, and I swear if music was playing... The fucking bass would drop. He's so attractive it should be like illegal or something.

He smiles down at me and I can't help but smile back even though I look like a rabid chipmunk with some type of birth defect when I smile but it's a default reaction to cute boys who smile when I totally nerd out on the cello.

" so what is all this stuff" he ask as he hustles to a microphone.

"It's uh, my uh, like... I'm in a band with a couple of my friends and... They're not nearly as nerdy as me, like reign plays the guitar and sings, we've got drums and everything... And we're actually kinda popular, you might have heard of us..."

"What's your band name?"

"Kingdom of awkward"

"I haven't heard of it."

"Figures as much."

"So show me a song."

"Wow pushy much." I whisper as I laugh and pull out my phone, bringing up YouTube.

We spend the rest of the rest of the day like that, talking about bands and old stories about the time I fell of stage and into a creepy dudes lap and the guy started petting my hair. It was uneventful and unproductive but really fun, it's been so long since I've been able to talk to someone like that. It feels great.

 ** _Alright so there isn't really s good reason as to why i haven't posted, I'm just kinda really lazy._** **I'm really sorry, but every now and then id get a notification saying that someone has followed or Favorited this story and then id get the urge to write, knowing people actually want to read this is making me write faster so keep letting me know you're reading and ill** ** _probably_** **write faster. wow that just makes me seem kinda rude, and now I'm just rambling. Sorry again, goodbye.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Name Is Hellfire

Chapter 3 -My name is Hellfire

disclaimer: we don't own American Horror Story. Sorta Obvious.

Kestrel's POV

"Why does it matter?" I ask. Violet rolls her eyes.

"I'd like to know who's living here," She replies, "Besides... I'm going to be hanging around here a lot. We'll be seeing each other quite often." I glance up at her, then go back to cleaning.

"Kestrel"

"Why'd you move here?"

"Parents didn't want us around the rest of the family. Didn't want to ruin their little... Picture perfect image." Violet pauses for a second. Perhaps shocked at how casual I said it.

Tossing the cloth aside I gently place Roslyn back in her spot. "Here are the rules I would like you to follow if you're going to be around a lot." I state and I get my first real look at Violet. Pausing, shocked, I stare at her. She's really pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty. Suddenly the door opens and Valentine walks in.

"You left the water..." she trails off after noticing Violet... that's a pretty name... "Hi...?" Val trails off again. I see something click in her and she's back on track.

"Bruh not cool. You should tell me when people are here. I could have been naked or something!" She pauses, probably for dramatic effect, she can be such a drama queen sometimes.

Then she locks eyes with me "You left the water boiling in the kitchen, Not my mess not my problem" She tells me then dramatically points her finger at me. She smiles at Violet. "I'm watching you," Val finalizes as she leaves the room. We stare at the door for a few seconds then I remember what I saying before we were rudely interrupted.

"Rule number one: Don't touch Roslyn. Rule number two: Stay out of my room. Rule number three: Do. Not. Touch. Roslyn. Rule one and three should be easy to follow as long as you can follow rule two."

"Why does that thing matter so much?" She asks.

"Reasons. Now. I'm hungry, and, because of you, I have to restart my water. So please leave." I walk back down to the kitchen and stop when I hear Valentine talking to a boy in what appears to be her new band room.

Valentine's POV

"Valentine, uh reigns here." I hear someone say from the door behind me. I turn to see Kes standing in the door with a very awkward Reign slouched behind her.

Reign is the singer in my band, I wouldn't call reign exactly attractive but his cheek bone and jawline could melt a women, but he's got a strange hook nose from where I hit him with a baseball bat when we were kids. We thought it was a good idea to make our own baseball team. His personality is what makes him really attractive. I look back to Tate, and smile.

"Tate I'd like you too meet reign, reign meet Tate. He's the singer of my band. I kinda just lost track of time sorry." I shift uncomfortably on my heels.

"I'm sorry Tate, but you'll probably have to leave now, we...uh" I gesture to reign and I. "Have to practice... And set up I guess, but I'll see you around, right?" He locks eyes with me and squirms a little then smiles.

"Yeah sure." He whispers as he pushes past me and into the hall, he stares a little at the doorway and looks perplexed. Then he turns the corner and he's gone. That felt really awkward.

I avoid eye contact with the boy in the room and stair at the floor guiltily. He knows I've been avoiding him, he knows something is up… I feel bad for pushing him away but I don't really have the energy to deal with friends right now. Kestrel had to schedule this for me… I didn't want this. I keep eye contact with the floor and suddenly I feel large arms around my waist.

"Are you okay? You look sad. Have you been eating? You Look a little thin..." He continues to fuss over me like a mother does to her child. He does this mother thing quite often, me and our friend call it his chronic mama syndrome... Sadly incurable.

Suddenly his grip tightens "I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I FEEL LIKE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN YEARS." Then he lifts me up and spins me around.

This is his way of cheering me up, I know I should be happy that he is being a good friend but I can't bring it in me to be happy all I really want is for him to stop touching me.

I hear a knock on the door and rush to it in hopes of more band members.

I'm rewarded for my efforts when the door opens and they are all standing there, huddled together and smoking cigarettes. Angel with a bag of Chinese food.

I pull them inside and drag them to the beautifully decorated band headquarters and pull open a window. The air in here is suffocating.

The dark cold air seeps through and brings the flush out of my cheeks. I am reminded of the times we have done this before, and I remember the nights spent dazed camped out in lawn chairs devouring already cold noodles. The thought makes me want to cry. My heartaches and I wonder if I'll ever feel that love around them again. Feel happy in their presence not exhausted. Things used to be so much easier.

We set up. Eat. And then we play. The cold dark winds inside my soul flow out in my music, tells the whole world of my hardship and my past and write the story of me on my bones.

I wait for the warmth to overtake me, the one that always steals me away when I play my cello, but sadly the cold doesn't fade.

I feel nothing.

Just drab empty ache inside me. I allow myself to be taken back to what happened to me. What did this, and I can't stop a tear that rolls down my face. I want to wipe it but my hands are full, so I let it fall.

My mind wanders back into place because my lack of focus messes up my notes. The band goes back sounding correct and I smile at reign. He stan- my musing is interrupted by a angry yelling. My heart stops. Completely stops. I drop my abused bow and stare openly at reign, my mouth agape.

"VALERIE MORGAN JOHNSON! GET YOUR ASS HERE. NOW." The yelling screams from downstairs

There's no doubt in my mind who it is now. There's only one bitch who calls me by that name. I reach for reign and pull him with me out of the room and give him a tug telling him without words to follow me, then let go.

I saunter down the stairs, if I hadn't been so scared I would have probably made a joke about the funeral march needing to be played in the background.

Each step feels like a weight being tied to my legs as I'm about to be dropped into the sea.

I reach the bottom too quickly for my liking and turn the corner. I stare into the cold and calculating eyes of the monster masquerading as a women.

Her eyes are green, like kestrels but they hold no love, no kindness.

Then, it happens. I see, the white hair out of the corner of my eye. The bile in my stomach starts to churn and I feel the urge to vomit.

My eyes immediately drawl to him but my mind screams that I do not want to see so I drill my eyes shut like vault doors. I wish to turn my head and check to make sure I am not imagining it.

Make sure I'm not imagining him. I can't will myself to keep my eyes closed but at the same time and I can't push myself into believing I could keep them closed forever. I open my eyes when the darkness behind them leaves me feeling vulnerable.

He is the first thing I see and somehow he looks exactly the same but still so extremely different. He reminds me of how the human mind distorts a creation's face in your memory to match your perspective. How when I remember him I imagine a monster because too hard to draw him in my mind as what he actually is. He is just a man. His eyes are green like leaves in the jungle. They feel nothing and they study everything for reactions. And right now his eyes have only one focus. Me. His gaze pulls my conscience into a league of insecurity and I wonder how Has he found me? How could this witch bring the enemy into my hideout.

I don't look. I keep staring her in the eyes. Don't look. I beg myself. Don't look. Please. Don't give him that satisfaction of you looking at him.

I can't hold myself back. Green eyes reflect mine as I see him. He looks me in the eyes and licks his lips.

Like wolf staring at it's prey.

I feel my knees go weak but reigns hand on my shoulder holds me steady, stills my ever shaking mind and I ignore the thoughts that run rampant in my head as I see him.

My whole entire body is screaming run. My mind is telling me and escape route in the area.

"He-hello" I say them but the words feel heavy and drip like blood from a voice that I don't recognize as my own. I try to keep the quiver of fear out but my throat deceives me.

"Hello. Valerie." He mocks, a cruel smile playing out onto his face. I smile an uncomfortable smile back at him.

I switch my attention over to my mother.

"Wh-why are y-you here?" My voice shakes as I feel his eyes on me. I can't keep my enteral scream out of my voice, it seeps through in drops and creates a lake of fear with a direct path through my voice on its way from my brain to my toes in hopes it can destroy as much of me as it can before he does.

She motions downward towards the small animal cage in her hands. A small black cat screeches inside. I hadn't even noticed.

She expects me to move forward and get the cage but I stay in place, I nod at her to show her my acceptance, I'd tell her but I fear that if I open my mouth it would work without my consent and scream. She sets the cage on the floor and backs away, it's only now that I see the cat scratches covering her arm, they mirror the scratches on his pale white skin.

And as hard as I try to push him from my mind for fear of insanity he will always be here. Mouth filled with poison, hands dripping blood, and eyes charismatic gates to hell. No escape. Everything blurs.

Then just as it had been too infocus a few seconds earlier now there was no focus. No anything. Just black.

When I wake up there is more black, angry, focused, and familiar. Blonde. Pale. Cold. Curls. Dimples. Black eyes.

Tate.

Headache.

I close my eyes tight against the light that cuts through my calm. When I open my eyes again Tate is gone and I'm alone in my room. I look around for intruders but find no one. I must have imagined him… I pull the blanket tightly around me until it rests over my head and I'm hidden from the world.

I feel so tiny now. So small, like I've lost the bit of myself I've managed to find in the past couple weeks. I take a deep breath in and concentrate on what I'm gonna do now. I sit up and let the blanket fall off me. I rise out of bed and walk downstairs.

The air brushed against me as I walk into the bathroom and strip myself of my clothes. I leave my emotionless mask on the floor by the door. I let all of my false emotions behind me as I sink to the floor in the tub and my true feelings fall out through tears, they mix with the running water and leave down the drain. When the waters long turned frozen and I'm shivering I will myself out of the tub. I put the false emotionless mask back on and go back to the real world.

 **So yeah, hi. It's been a long time. I'm very sorry. Not Really. No one even reads this crap anyway.**


End file.
